ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ororo Munroe
Ororo Munroe is the teenage Mutant X-Men member known as Storm. Biography Joining the X-Men Munroe was approached by the Brotherhood of Mutants and asked to join them, but refused and wound up in a Texas prison. Jean Gray rescued her and she was taken to join the X-Men at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. They were thrust into a mission to rescue Bobby Drake who was in New York. While Henry McCoy goes after Drake, Sentinels attacked, and Munroe killed three at once with a lightning bolt before falling unconscious. The X-Men were next called to save James Howlett from Weapon X, and Munroe created a gale to blow a lot of the soldiers away. She, Drake, and Piotr Rasputin enjoyed a night in New York using their suits to hide from Sentinels. They then went with the X-Men to Croatia to rescue President George Bush's daughter. Battling the Brotherhood of Mutants, Munroe found Henry McCoy buried under rubble. As she freed him, she tried to use her weather powers but only summoned sleet. Angrily denouncing Charles Xavier, she was shocked when Erik Lensherr called off his forces. Munroe went with McCoy, Rasputin, Drake, and Xavier to see Bush in the White House when he announced he was using Sentinels to attack the Savage Land. Lensherr brought them back reprogrammed to destroy humans and in a battle, Munroe further honed her powers to defeat many of the Sentinels. The X-Men got a day off afterwards, where most of them ended up at a mall where Howlett saw Peter Parker and realized he was Spider-Man. Howlett went over to Parker to mess around with him, but Liz Allen realized they were Mutants. Scott Summers and Gray answered questions about Mutant life, Munroe explaining how Mutant parentage works. Weapon X Munroe accompanied Summers and Rasputin to Japan where they spoke to an audience about promoting Mutant rights. They marveled at Japan's acceptance of them before departing in the Blackbird. She started dating McCoy, and they went on a date in upstate New York where she rode on air currents and ensured McCoy that she loved being with him. The X-Men were captured at their school by Weapon X and imprisoned. Munroe was placed in a cell, and was aghast to see McCoy operated on by Weapon X to have blue hair and skin and more feral features. Regardless, Weapon X sent her with Summers, Gray, and Kurt Wagner to go investigate a genetics lab and destroy the creation. They succeeded, and were re-imprisoned until the Brotherhood of Mutants arrived on a tip from the just captured James Howlett and freed them. The Battle in Weapon X commenced with the Mutants winning, but Gray refusing to kill the Weapon X soldiers. As their main captor John Wraith began to escape in a helicopter, Munroe fired a lightning bolt to kill him. Wagner saved Wraith, but Nick Fury shot Wraith anyway and let the X-Men return home. She later accompanied Xavier to try and recruit Remy LeBeau, and was insulted when he trashed the X-Men. Xavier gave LeBeau his card, and LeBeau left. World Tour and Hellfire At the school classes, Munroe used her powers to help farmers stricken by drought, and had to deal with Drake trying to sneak looks at her naked. The X-Men accompanied Xavier on a book tour to London where Munroe and Gray helped find and stop an IRA bomb plot. Due to their use of violence though, Xavier disqualified them from winning the good deeds competition he ran. After Xavier's lecture, Rasputin vanished and Summers and Gray went after him. The rest of the X-Men were called to Muir Island to try and track down David Xavier, Xavier's wayward son. They tracked him through Scotland to Berlin, with Munroe helping where she could. In Berlin, Munroe wondered if Xavier messed with the X-Men's minds, and soon David attacked them in Betsy Braddock'd body. Munroe tried to fight David but her powers were first blocked and then was choked before Drake distracted David, at the cost of severe injuries to himself. After a returning Rasputin killed David, Munroe rushed to Drake and saw he was not breathing. Drake was rushed to an emergency room, and Munroe went to Braddock's funeral, and helped fight the Acolytes in New Zealand before returning to the school. McCoy was more dismissive of her, worried that Xavier was making her love him and she did not really love him. McCoy and Munroe broke up, and Munroe went on a mission to San Francisco with Summers, and they flew back over Gray's car carrying new recruit Kitty Pryde. Munroe spent the next few days at the Xavier Institute, and watched Drake refuse to sell out the X-Men on television. When Xavier's benefactors the Hellfire Club invited him to a dinner, Munroe, Rasputin, and Gray were the only X-Men still at the school to go with Xavier. The club's leader Sebastian Shaw confirmed that the Hellfire Club funded all of Xavier's features, then an energy weapon was fired at Munroe and Rasputin, knocking them unconscious, followed by Xavier. In a ritual chamber, Shaw took Gray and called on the Phoenix Force to fill her. Gray became possessed and killed the Hellfire Club before starting hearings. Xavier stopped her and the Phoenix Force left her, but Munroe got a call from McCoy that the 'date' he went on was a Brotherhood trap to release Magneto's memories in Lensherr. Metal formed 'Thank You Charles' in the sky. Abilities and Traits Munroe is an impulsive teenager, and loves adrenaline. She is often overconfident, and prone to fits of rage. She is very talkative, and enjoys movies and celebrity culture. She has control of weather, but difficulty in choosing which weather. Appearances *''Ultimate X-Men 1: The Tomorrow People'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate X-Men 2: The Enemy Within'' *''Ultimate X-Men 3: Warzone'' *''Ultimate X-Men 4: Betrayal'' *''Ultimate X-Men 5: Killing Fields'' *''Ultimate X-Men 6: Invasion'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 11: Spider-Man and X-Men'' *''Ultimate X-Men 7: Return to Weapon X'' *''Ultimate X-Men 8: First Strike'' *''Ultimate X-Men 9: No Safe Haven'' *''Ultimate X-Men 10: In the Heart of Darkness'' *''Ultimate X-Men 11: Sins of the Past'' *''Ultimate X-Men 12: End Game'' *''Ultimate X-Men 14: Wild Card'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 15: It Doesn't Have to be This Way'' *''Ultimate X-Men 16: World Tour Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 17: World Tour Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 19: World Tour Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 20: Resignation'' *''Ultimate X-Men 21: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 23: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 24: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 25: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 5''